Truth behind the lines
by topaz-flame
Summary: A young girl ends up going on the quest to destroy the One Ring. while on the quest, she desperatley searches for her long lost brother.
1. Disclaimer and Authors notes

Disclaimer and Authors Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own any Lotr characters, only the unknown ones are mine... if owned Leggy or Haldir, God only knows what I'd do (hehehehehe) Okay, stop scaring the readers Jen!  
  
Authors notes: This story follows the travels of Anariel, a young servant-girl in Gondor. Unfortunatly, her father dies and she is left with the task of her fathers' dying wish: find your brother. eventually, Anni gets roped in to joining the Fellowship, while struggling with her own quest.....  
please Read/Review, I live for them! 


	2. Prologue

Prelude "Papa, tell me the story of my brother again!" a young women sat by her fathers feet near the fire in their small hut, trying to keep her bare feet cold. The flame alighted her beautiful brown eyes, and made her wavy mop of dark brown hair glow. Her father smiled down upon his beautiful daughter, who reminded him so of his wife he had lost long before. He shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable on his home made chair, which, plus two beds and a crudely crafted table, made up the furnishings of their small hut. "Once upon a time, in a far away place, your mother and I told middle- earth that a wonderful baby boy, who was fondly known as Ari, was born. Your mother had worked very hard in giving birth to him, but when she first laid eyes on our son, she smiled like an angel; the whole room seemed to glow with her presence. I took him into my arms, and I swear he smiled at me. As time went by, he grew into a strapping young boy, who could do whatever he set his mind to. Their was never a prouder father then me when it came to my boy!" her father chuckled, then paused, and Anareil looked up at her father, who's blue eyes looked like pools of sorrow. She stood up and embraced her father tightly, not wanting to upset him further. "Oh Anni," he chuckled, "what would I ever do with you?" He smiled at his daughter before standing, and heading towards his bed. Anni sat down and let him be, knowing he was tired from his hard labour working for the master of these lands. She knew it had not always been the way for her family, once upon a time her Father had been a man of some importance, before her brother was taken away. Anni winced as she remembered the pain her father had been put through during his years. As he was part elf, she knew he was very old, but was only starting to show his age of late. The grief of loosing both her mother and her brother had taken its toll on him. Anni cursed herself for thinking this, for she knew it wasn't true. Yes, her mother had died not long after she was born, but her brother was still alive out there somewhere. She had heard many times of the evil things that had raided her family's home nearly eighty years ago, burning everything they had. And, how her parents had watched as their baby boy was picked up and carried away by an elf, but did not go after him, believing the evil creatures were after them, not their son. Instead, they chose to work as slaves to their Lord, the steward of Gondor, who had always been fair and just to them, even sent his sympathy when Anni's mother passed on. A harsh call startled Anni out of her dreaming. The creatures were on the move again, no doubt on the look out for prey. She jumped up quickly, and tipped the kettle of the fire, extinguishing the flames with a hiss. More calls were sounding, all around their isolated hut on the fringe of the woods. Anni rushed over to the small window above her father's bed and roughly pulled them closed, accidentally waking him. Hearing the calls so close by, her father pulled on his clothes hurriedly, before dropping to his knees, feeling under his bed. He let out a relieved sigh when he found what he'd been looking for: an axe and a very old sword. He thrust the sword to Anareil. "We've got to leave this place, now. They are coming." He whispered hurriedly, before throwing on his rough cloak. Anni followed her father towards the door, and then quickly out towards the woods. The snow stung Anni's bare feet as she ran behind her father, nervously looking around her, ever watchful for the creatures. Her father was having a hard time with this running; she could hear his breath come in ragged, harsh bouts. The sooner they could find a place to hide, the better. Suddenly, Anni could hear the creatures surrounding them and she realised there was no time for them to find a better spot to hide. She ran forth, her eyes quickly darting around looking for anything that would help them at all. Her eyes fell upon one of the great trees in the forest, and she quickly begun scrambling up its rough bark, with her father right behind her. They were about two-thirds the way up the tree when Anni realised something was very wrong with her father. He was lying out on a branch, clinging for dear life with his breathing coming very unevenly, at loud and ragged breaths. Anni's heart seemed to stop with fear when she realised the creatures were surrounding the bottom of the tree. " Father! You cannot stop now the creatures are almost upon us!" She whispered desperately into his ear trying desperately to pull him up to the next branch. "Anni, no! I cannot go on, my old heart is failing me." He leaned forward with the force of his cough, and an arrow just missed the both of them, grazing Anni's cheek as it flew by. She leaned back against the tree and hissed with the pain of the cut. Fear clutched at Anni's heart once again, when she realised she could see her father very clearly. Something was not right. She should not be able to see this well in the middle of the night, even on such a clear evening. Anni looked down, and with a panic, she realised the creatures were trying to set the tree on fire. She climbed down to her fathers' side, trying desperately to urge him up. "Father, the tree! They have set the tree alight! We must climb higher and into another tree!" Anni screamed, not caring weather the creatures heard her as she was beyond panic now. The fire took to the old tree well, and soon enough flames were roaring up the tree. Anni looked to her father, who didn't seemed to be breathing any easier.  
  
" Anni, go on without me, I do not fear death. I can almost feel your mothers' arms around me." He said with a smile, leaning back a little on the branch. A flaming arrow landed between the two of them, setting the branch on fire, and leaving Anni's father no place to go. They were both stuck, either side of the flames. " Father!" Anni screamed, trying to break through the flames to her papa, but the pure heat from the fire was burning the very air from her lungs. She looked to her father with leading eyes. " I love you, Anareil. Find your brother, he will look after you." With that, Anni's father pulled the Axe from its confinement and wit one swift strike, cut through the branch, taking it and the flames, crashing to earth with him. "Papa!" Anareil cried, her voice choked with tears as she leaned over the splintered wood towards her father. He stared up at her, and watched her until he disappeared beneath the flames. "No." Anni choked out, numb from shock. She sat on the remains of the branch, and cried. She had never felt such grief as she did at that moment. Her whole world had crashed down around her, leaving her with nothing. Now, her beloved father was gone, and she knew he could've climbed up, but he had saved her from certainly being burned to death. An arrow narrowly missed Anariel's head, brining her back to her senses. She climbed on and up, with her tear streaked face turned up to the moon, slipping every so often out of lack of concentration. One thought could not be moved from the young girl's head: Revenge.  
  
So, that was the prelude to the story. What did you think? Is it worth continuing? Please let me know by reviewing, otherwise there is not much point of writing a story now, is there? 


	3. Onwards

A/N: Sorry I haven't written this in so long! My old computer crashed, so my family wanted to wait until the end of the school year till we got a new one, and here it is! Now that I'm free from the torture chamber known as MLC (and happily typing away on a new laptop) I'll get stuck into this writing again! Thanks so much for your reviews, I will treasure them forever!  
  
Chapter 2- Onwards  
  
Ani looked up at the orange dawn that was breaking over the hills. It had been hours since she sat down after running away from that horrible scene, not too far from the tree, where those evil creatures took her father away from her. To her left she could see the embers still smoking, and spitting under the melting snow. She struggled to her feet, deciding there was no point staying here any longer. Grief had overcome her, making her movements slow and painful, as if she was overtired. Slowly, she took one last look at what remained of her father, and trudged painfully back towards her hut.  
  
Anareil jerked her head up in surprise as the sound of clashing metal and a startled cry greeted her ears. She took of at a sprint through the snow, clutching the sword, which still clanked unused at her side. She stopped quietly at the top of a slight hill, her breath coming in frosty bouts. Her eyes narrowed at the site she saw over the hill: it was them.  
  
Taking slow, quiet steps, Ani edged her way down the hill, hiding behind the sparse pines that dotted it. This was an unfamiliar part of the forest to her, but she was sure her father would know where it is. Correction, he would have known, if he weren't dead. She clenched her fists so tight at this last thought that her burnt knuckles went white. She could see what was going on now; eight, maybe ten of these creatures were surrounding a man on horseback, one held a sword to the neck of the man, aggressively. He seemed to be the leader of them.  
  
" Give us what we need, and we'll let you go." The foul thing spat at the man, unconvincingly. Ani could see why they picked him as a target, judging by his clothes he was a rich man, or of some importance, and also seemed to be very alone. The man raised an eyebrow at the creature questioningly.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I suggest you let me go before my men arrive." The man said, sitting tall in his saddle. He did not seem scared of them  
  
" I doubt that will happen, my Lord." The drawled, before his hard fist struck the man across the head. Ani's breath caught in her throat. Her anger towards these creatures boiled in her heart She could contain herself no longer. She would avenge her father, or die trying. Steely determination crossed her face as she gave a cry and leapt out strongly from behind the tree, drawing the rusty sword from its shaft and plunged it into the nearest creature. Doing this shocked her, as she had never struck anything with a sword before. She could feel the skin give way under her force, then the muscles rip as she plunged it further in until it hit something, which was the back of its heart. The Lord, who had been sitting, stunned by the sight of a girl dressed in ragged clothes attacking them with full force. She gave a fierce cry. Waking up that this. girl was trying to save him, he drew his sword and quickly beheaded his captor, who was still staring at the girl, who seemed to be getting more aggressive with each passing second. Ani struck as hard as she could at the creature: two lay slain at her feet already. "You.killed. my. Father. now.. you. will. pay!" Ani screamed through gritted teeth as she hacked at the creature in front of her. Leaving it for dead, she whirled around to see another of them bring its sword down on her shoulder. Pain blossomed through her, yet it felt detached. Nothing felt real since her father died.  
  
Not wasting a second to recover, Ani lurched forward and plunged her sword through the creature in front of her. She saw it gargle and spit blood as she drew her sword from it, turning on her heels to see the Lord strike down another and only one remained. It was hers. Ani stomped up confidently behind the creature, which was sneaking up with a piece of rope behind the Lord. Drawing her sword above her head, she let out one last, anguished cry as her sword swung violently down, slicing the creature from the neck down. She watched as the creature died at her feet. Her anger was gone, now she could feel the pain in her shoulder. It seemed to rip her legs from under her, as her body hit the hard ground. Her vision was going blurry, but she could still see a man bent worriedly over her. She struggled to nod her head at him, in an awkward half bow.  
  
"Good evening, Lord Boromir."  
  
A/N: So. what did you think? Will Ani be ok? Please let me know if you have any suggestions, questions or queries by either reviewing * smiles * or emailing me. Either would be much appreciated! P.S. Sorry about the "Block of Text" in the first chapter. Dodgy computer. 


	4. Confronting the light

Chapter 3- Confronting the light  
  
  
  
Anareil moaned as a sharp slap woke her from her tired sleep. Muttering mixed words, her eyes began to focus on the man bent in front of her.  
  
" Wh- where am I?" she whispered, finding it hard to squeeze the words from her lips. She went to sit up, when a hand held her gently down. Confused, she tried again, only to feel burning pain erupt through her shoulder. She remembered what had happened, and drew herself into the best bow she could manage onto her knees, trembling under the strain of her low energy.  
  
" My Lord, please forgive my rudeness, I don't know what came over me." She said from sunken knee, her head hung low from shame. Eventually, dizziness overtook her, and she fell back down, on the soft grass at the foot of a large tree. It seemed to welcome her back. She could feel her father's disapproving stare on her neck, though she knew he wasn't there. Surprisingly, the man chuckled.  
  
" Your rudeness? My dear girl, you saved my life! You passed out from pain; it is not a wonder that you are somewhat confused of your surroundings. Please, do not apologise." He stepped lightly behind her and began dressing her shoulder. He enquired after how she got to be where she was at that moment, and to have a sword on her. Ani told him the whole story, not skipping a single detail. For a while afterwards, Boromir sat quietly next to this girl, overwhelming sadness in his eyes. She had to be 22 at the most, yet she was now quite alone in the world. There seemed only one thing he could do with her. She told him that her father's request for her to find her father, and to hunt down those creatures, had become her quest.  
  
"Those creatures are called Orcs. They work for Sauron. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Anareil, at your service, my Lord." She said with a polite nod of her head.  
  
" Well, Anareil, I would like to ask you a question. Will you be my assistor?" at this point, Boromir looked at Ani, and saw only confusion in her eyes. He decided to make it clearer for her. He stood up, and paced in front of her, using his hands to emphasise his point.  
  
"Now, this position is not an easy task. You would have to ride long distances, camp out, all these things that young ladies such as yourself sometimes have difficulties dealing with. By accepting this position, you would become my right hand man, or woman, in this case." He looked at her again, but saw a look of amazement, and the starts of what he thought could possibly result in being a smile. He dropped down, so his face was even with her own, so she could see he meant the words he was saying.  
  
"By the way you showed your loyalty to me tonight, I feel I could trust my life in your hands. You would never betray me. Am I right?"  
  
"Ye. yes, my Lord." Ani whispered, having to force the words out in complete disbelief.  
  
" Well then, will you do me the honour?" he said, with a cocky half grin lighting up his face.  
  
"Of course, my Lord, it would be an honour." Ani said, nodding her head, still staring at the man in front of her. He gave a small grunt of approval, turned and started walking away.  
  
" We leave tomorrow. Have someone fetch Ani a horse," he said to the other men, who had finally caught up with them. He turned to look back at her.  
  
"Please, call me Boromir, Anareil. Be ready to ride at dawn." He turned, to leave again. The realisation of what was happening started to kick in for Ani. She was leaving the place she grew up in. she looked up at the canopy of leaves above her, and realised she could not stay here anyway. This was a place of great sorrow, her father's grief for her brother, and her mother, and Ani's grief for them all. She would be glad to move on, though she would never forget them.s  
  
" Oh, and Anareil? Do you have a problem with wearing men's clothing?" 


	5. Road to Rivendell

A/N: I'm trying to get this out, because I don't want to rush the plot, so I think this is going to end up one very long story. Sorry if this doesn't suit you! And please, if you have any comments, suggestions, helpful hints, even flames, go ahead! I'd just like to know someone was reading the story.  
  
Chapter 4- the road to Rivendell  
  
Ani had never sat on a horse for so long in her life. This was her 3rd day riding with Boromir, and his three men: Sudan, Tarathorn, and Emir. Her horse was particularly finicky in this forest, snorting and tossing its beautiful dark head every few steps. Nothing Ani could say could calm it down. Ani herself was uneasy as she walked through this forest. It felt too cold for the amount of sun that was filtering through the trees: something that usually made her feel comfortable, but just made her edgy now. She felt like there were eyes continually on her. This time, there were eyes on her. She turned to face Boromir, who chuckled at the accusing look in her eyes.  
  
" a bit sore are we, Ani? Do not worry we shall rest soon. Rivendell is just over that next hill." He said, pointing into the distance. Boromir's "hill" turned out to be the largest, and most strenuous climb she had faced in her life. Nearing some very skinny paths across the tops of cliffs, Ani did not have the confidence to ride across so she led her horse, very tentatively. As she edged across, some dirt crumbled from her foot, causing her to slip slightly. She quickly pulled herself back against the hard muddy wall behind her. Her breathing was short and sharp, and her hands clutched the dirt so hard her nails tore off. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and her body had turned rigid.  
  
"Ani? Ani! Are you alright?" An anxious Boromir called from the front of the group, edging his way back to Ani.  
  
"I- I slipped! I almost fell!" she squeaked, her voice coming out unnaturally high. Her eyes flew open, and Boromir saw the panic in her eyes. Slowly, he edged his hand up, and held hers. Ani stared at his hand. It was large and warm, yet it was smooth, something she had not expected. Her hand was quite the opposite. It was small, and rough, with many calluses coating the small surface. It was strange to see such an odd mix.  
  
" There." He said softly looking down on Ani. She drew her eyes away from their hands and realised they had made it across the path. She smiled up at him.  
  
" Things are always easier with someone by your side." He said with a sigh. He gave a casual nod forwards.  
  
" Oh, and there's Rivendell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ani loved Rivendell the moment she laid her shimmering eyes on it. She had been taken to a room, not too far from Boromir's, at his request. It was white marble, and on the outer wall were two arched floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out over beautiful falls, and a gorgeous little walk bridge surrounded by plants.  
  
Her bed was a big, plump feathered bed, with a cream covers. Not too flash, but compared to her small cot at the hut, it was the greatest luxury she had ever seen. Her breath was taken away. " I take it you find the rooms accommodating?" a smooth voice said from behind her. She turned to find a tall blonde elf casually leaning against the door. She was astonished. The elf reminded her so much of her mother. The elf raised an eyebrow at her astonished face. Quickly, Ani recovered herself and dropped into a deep bow. The elf quickly dropped his arms and jogged quickly to her side to offer her a hand up.  
  
"Please, there is no need for such formality. You are our guest. My name is Elladin." He took her hand and pulled the pretty girl up, though she did only reach his shoulder in height.  
  
" I just came to see Boromir's "right-hand-man", I knew it would have to be someone pretty special, he is quite picky. And I was right." He complimented her, causing her turn a bright red. She was not used to such talk. Actually, she was just used to her, and her father. She had not had much contact with other people before Boromir. Elladin noticed her discomfort, and was surprised. He walked over to a large dresser.  
  
"Dinner will be in a hour. I will come back to collect you and Boromir. There is a washroom just through this door. I will have some elves bring some warm water for you to bathe in soon. There is a large selection of dresses in here I hope will fit well. If you need any help, just ask an elf for assistance, or ask one of them to fetch me." He finished with a smile. With a quick nod, he left.  
  
Ani rolled her eyes with shock. Such indulgence? How could she let these wonderful people treat her, a servant girl, with such respect? She was too tired to argue tonight, so she would rectify the situation tomorrow morning. She thanked the elves graciously when they brought the water for her, and went for a relaxing wash with warm water. Warm water! She smiled at the thought. She could get used to this. 


End file.
